


all the things i need to say

by pendulumclock



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Alternating, Post-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendulumclock/pseuds/pendulumclock
Summary: La realizzazione gli arriva così.È come avviare la sirena del suo Matoi Gear. Partono prima le luci rosse e blu, c’è un casino assurdo e una volta accesa capisci che è praticamente impossibile ignorarla.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	all the things i need to say

**Author's Note:**

> COW-T 10 – settimana 2, M3  
> Prompt: Voglio parlarti adesso

«Aaah, e per oggi è finita!»

Mentre varcano la soglia degli spogliatoi, Aina si allunga verso l’altro alzando le braccia tese sopra la testa, per stirarsi e sgranchire come meglio può la schiena dolorante. Sospira soddisfatta rilassando le spalle e sta raggiungendo il suo armadietto quando Galo le passa accanto superandola, intanto che si massaggia il dietro della nuca. Cerca di fare pressione sui muscoli indolenziti, soprattutto quelli alla base del collo che al tatto sembrano essere i più duri.

Finalmente il loro turno di lavoro, cominciato quella mattina presto, si è concluso.

Raggiunge la panca in fondo alla stanza e fa passare una gamba dall’altra parte, sedendosi poi a cavalcioni sopra di essa. Si toglie i guanti della divisa e fruga nella seconda sacca sulla destra agganciata alla cintura, tirando fuori il suo cellulare. Il display indica le sedici e diciotto.

Non trova nessun nuovo messaggio, solo un paio di notifiche da app diverse che può intravedere dal menù a tendina aperto. Clicca a caso su una di esse, dando un’occhiata veloce al contenuto ma non è niente che lo interessi. Finisce allora per scorrere la timeline senza un obiettivo in particolare.

Capta il classico rumore di oggetti che sfregano contro il metallo, segno che Aina sta trafficando con il contenuto del suo armadietto mentre cerca qualcosa di più comodo che possa sostituire la divisa che ha addosso.

«Tu non ti cambi, Galo? Non torni a casa?» la sente chiedergli.

«No» è la sua risposta un po’ distratta, senza che distolga gli occhi dal piccolo schermo che ha davanti «Oggi aspetto Lio, il suo turno finisce tra un paio d’ore»

Picchietta due volte su un post che leggerà dopo per salvarne il link, prima di riprendere a scorrere i vari contenuti.

«Voglio portarlo alla caffetteria che c’è all’angolo della strada» continua intanto a spiegare «Ci credi che non ha mai assaggiato i loro donuts?? I più buoni dell’intera Promepolis e lui se li è persi per tutto questo tempo, un’assurdità!»

Scuote la testa incredulo. Quando Lio gli ha detto di non aver mai messo piede in quel posto, Galo lo ha quasi preso come un vero affronto personale. E si è sentito dunque in dovere di farsi carico lui stesso della questione, decidendo per entrambi che oggi ci sarebbero andati dopo il lavoro per rimediare prima possibile.

Un piano perfetto. Si è mentalmente dato più volte una pacca sulla spalla per averci pensato.

La risata cristallina di Aina gli giunge alle orecchie non più tardi di una manciata di secondi dopo, e Galo si ritrova a sollevare di riflesso lo sguardo verso di lei, accigliato.

«Cosa?» domanda confuso.

«Niente» la ragazza non smette di ridacchiare con leggerezza.

Fa una pausa, prima di continuare ancora.

«Ultimamente voi due uscite spesso insieme»

E Galo solleva un sopracciglio, annuendo. Non capisce ancora cosa ci sia di divertente in questo. Poi Aina gli rivolge un sorriso caldo e di sincera felicità, misto a qualcosa che lui però non riesce a decifrare del tutto.

«Lio ti piace proprio tanto, eh?»

Si chiede da dove salti fuori quella domanda. Incrocia le braccia al petto, un broncio crucciato che accompagna lo sguardo pensieroso vagare per la stanza.

«Beh sì, è un tipo simpatico» arriva alla conclusione «Anche se mi dà dell’idiota un po’ troppo spesso»

Ma Aina scuote la testa con quel sorriso enigmatico ancora sulle labbra «Non intendo piacerti in quel senso»

«E in quale allora?»

E nel momento esatto in cui formula il suo interrogativo, Galo può sentire qualcosa pizzicare, i meccanismi impolverati della sua testa che sembrano propendere per la prima volta a mettersi in moto. Ma ancora non parte nulla, nessuna reazione a catena. Non accennano ad alcun reale movimento.

Aina infila nelle maniche della sua giacca il braccio destro e poi il sinistro, intanto che pare pensarci un attimo.

«Insomma, cose come voler passare del tempo da soli, o andare in giro tenendosi per mano» gli porta come esempio mentre con una mano chiude l’armadietto e con l’altra gesticola, facendole disegnare cerchi a mezz’aria «Guardarsi negli occhi e volersi scambiare un bacio, _quel_ tipo di piacersi»

Galo si raddrizza lentamente sul posto e l’espressione accigliata si schiarisce trasformandosi in una del tutto bianca. _Ah, ecco che qualcosa si muove_.

«È bello vederti genuinamente interessato a qualcuno» continua a dirgli Aina senza essersi accorta di nulla, con sincero affetto nella voce «Spero davvero vada in porto con lui»

Gli lancia un occhiolino di complicità, prima di mettersi la tracolla in spalla e salutarlo con un cenno della mano. Quando Aina esce e si richiude la porta alle spalle, Galo è ancora seduto sulla panca con le schiena dritta e lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto.

Ora sì che c’è stato un _tac_ , lo scatto violento di una molla da qualche parte dentro la sua testa, ed è il caos. Una sfilza di pensieri di colpo gli affolla la mente.

Gli piace passare il tempo con Lio. Tutte le volte che finiscono il turno o hanno la giornata libera, lo trascina con sé a fare qualcosa - perché durante la sua vita da Burnish, le cose che Lio ha potuto fare si contano su tre dita e adesso lo vuole aiutare. In più di un occasione si è ritrovato a prendergli la mano - perché così evitavano di perdersi in mezzo alla folla. Le motivazioni sono quelle.

_Guardarsi negli occhi_.

Gli tornano in mente le iridi viola di Lio, tutte le volte che i loro sguardi si sono incrociati per caso, e il suo sorriso compiaciuto sulle labbra. Galo sente la bocca stranamente asciutta quando deglutisce.

_E volersi scambiare un bacio_.

Lui voleva davvero baciare Lio?

In teoria, un bacio se lo sono già dati. Solo che si trattava di rianimazione. Era un’emergenza, quindi non può essere preso in considerazione. _Giusto?_

Ma se ora ci pensa bene, Galo si rende pian piano conto che in circostanze più piacevoli - che non includano quindi uno dei due in fin di vita - non gli dispiacerebbe in effetti ripetere la cosa. Anzi, tutto il contrario.

E i pensieri tacciono così di colpo, convergendo nell’unica, semplice constatazione che è sempre stata lì presente senza che se ne accorgesse. Prende un lento e lungo respiro, mentre lascia cadere il cellulare sulla panca.

La realizzazione gli arriva così.

È come avviare la sirena del suo Matoi Gear. Partono prima le luci rosse e blu, c’è un casino assurdo e una volta accesa capisci che è praticamente impossibile ignorarla.

Lio intuisce che qualcosa non va nel momento stesso in cui Galo si palesa nel garage della caserma. E intuisce che quel qualcosa ha a che fare con lui non appena gli occhi strabuzzanti dell’altro, dopo aver passato nervosamente a setaccio i volti dei pochi presenti, finalmente lo scovano in piedi su uno dei camion che hanno in dotazione. E nel vederlo la sua espressione diventa di marmo.

«Galo?» lo chiama, la voce che rimbomba tra le parenti dell’ambiente chiuso, mentre lancia la pezza che teneva in mano giù sul pavimento.

Scende uno alla volta i gradini della scala posteriore, per poi incamminarsi nella sua direzione. E a ogni suo passo ha come la sensazione che l’altro stia combattendo un qualche impulso di indietreggiare di rimando. Questo sì che è strano.

«È tutto a posto?» gli chiede accigliato quando lo raggiunge, prima di guardare velocemente l’orologio digitale appeso al muro, che con vividi numeri rossi lo avvisa dell’orario «Manca ancora un’ora e mezza alla fine del mio turno»

«Sì, lo so» è la sua risposta secca «Ma c’è una cosa di cui vorrei parlarti»

Le sue parole sono frettolose, a tratti tremanti. Lio assottiglia lo sguardo.

«E non possiamo parlarne dopo, quando ho finito con il lavoro?»

« _No, adesso_ » si affretta a dirgli «È una cosa che devo dirti _adesso_ »

C’è una nota quasi disperata nella sua voce e Lio non riesce proprio a immaginarsi cosa ci possa essere di così urgente da non poter aspettare un’ora e poco più. Che Galo insista anche quando non è il momento, è una sua peculiarità a cui oramai si è abituato. Ma che lo faccia in questa maniera è decisamente inusuale.

Si volta un attimo verso Meis e Gueira, indaffarati con le pulizie di routine. I due, che non hanno potuto evitare di ascoltare, gli fanno un cenno di assenso con la testa. Lio torna quindi a guardare l’altro in volto.

«Okay allora, andiamo»

«Okay» gli sente ripetere, più simile a un sibilo.

La cosa inizia a farsi sempre più strana e lievemente preoccupante.

Si spostano nella sala caffè, l’unica stanza dell’intera caserma adibita a pseudo cucina, che nel pomeriggio non è frequentata nemmeno la metà rispetto alla mattina. Quando varcano la soglia, infatti, la trovano vuota come sperato.

Lio riempie due bicchieri pieni al distributore dell’acqua, prima di raggiungere il tavolo e poggiarne uno davanti a Galo, accomodandosi quindi di fronte a lui.

Galo se ne sta sulla sedia con le spalle leggermente ricurve in avanti, entrambe le mani poggiate sulla parte alta delle cosce. Anche il capo pende un po’ per avanti e il suo sguardo è focalizzato su un punto soltanto. Sembra stia rimuginando attentamente su qualsiasi cosa abbia da dirgli.

Lio si schiarisce la voce per attirare la sua attenzione.

«Ti ascolto, sono tutto orecchi»

Galo solleva quindi la testa e si raddrizza un po’, annuendo un paio di volte come per darsi coraggio.

«Sì, ecco, allora--»

Si strofina nervosamente le mani sulle gambe, intanto che pare cercare il modo corretto per iniziare quel discorso. Ora che sono vicini, Lio nota con più facilità il suo respiro un po’ corto, quanto sia rosso in viso, e il fatto che faccia fatica a deglutire ogni volta che ci prova. Non lo ha mai visto così agitato.

«Il fatto è che mi…» pare finalmente trovare la forza di proferire «Mi sono accorto di una cosa»

«Okay» lo incoraggia Lio a continuare.

Galo riapre la bocca prendendo un respiro, ma da lì non esce di nuovo alcuna parola. Boccheggia più volte, serra a tratti le labbra come se non avesse ancora deciso bene come procedere. Si sistema sulla sedia irrequieto e gocce di sudore gli imperlano la fronte. Lio sente quasi l’ansia per lui.

«Galo, con calma» tenta di tranquillizzarlo, serio in volto «Sembra che tu stia per esplodere, _respira_ »

E invece di calmarsi Galo scoppia dal nulla in una fragorosa risata nervosa, al limite quasi dell’isterico, come se le parole di Lio siano la cosa più divertente che abbia sentito negli ultimi mesi. È un tentativo forse di smorzare da entrambi i lati la tensione, ma invece ha l’effetto diametralmente opposto. Lio rimane impietrito a osservarlo con gli occhi sbarrati. Adesso inizia sul serio a spaventarsi.

Perché qui si parla di Galo. Quello che se si sente di fare qualcosa ci si butta d’istinto e nemmeno ci pensa. Che la sua linea di ragionamento può fare invidia a quella di un bambino. Gli ingranaggi del suo cervello non vanno più in là di così, la maggior parte delle volte. Se una cosa gli frulla in testa e lo tormenta a tal punto da ridurlo in questo stato, significa che è grave, _molto_ grave.

Lio può giurare pure di vedere le vene del suo collo ingrossarsi. Comincia a chiedersi se dovrebbe preoccuparsi che possa seriamente prendergli fuoco davanti agli occhi da un momento all’altro. O che possa venirgli un infarto. E non sa quale delle due opzioni potrebbe essere peggio.

«Galo» prova a chiamarlo una seconda volta.

Ma quando la sua risata scema del tutto, ecco che dal nulla parte come un fiume in piena che ha appena sfondato la diga.

«Me ne sono reso conto prima parlando con Aina e mi sono detto che dovevo dirtelo prima possibile o sarei rimasto con questa cosa nella testa, e io non sono nemmeno tipo da tenermi le cose, bisogna affrontare tutto proprio come affrontiamo il fuoco!»

Galo comincia così a vomitare parole una dopo l’altra a raffica. Gli parla di uscite da soli, di camminare mano nella mano, del suo orgoglio da pompiere. Va così veloce che Lio, confuso, deve fare più di uno sforzo per stargli dietro. Passa da _una nave che va in porto_ a _guardarsi negli occhi e baciarsi_ – con vaga mimica annessa, ed è lì che Lio si dice che deve _decisamente_ capire dov’è che tutto questo discorso sta andando a parare.

«Galo.»

«E ho capito che in realtà a me la cosa non dispiace--»

«Galo»

«--e quindi insomma il punto è che--»

« _Galo!_ »

«Il punto è che _credo di essere innamorato di te_ »

L’ultima frase esce tutta d’un fiato in un sol colpo, prima che Galo riprenda l’aria persa inspirando profondamente fino a riempirsi i polmoni al limite. Col petto in fuori e spalle dritte si ammutolisce, avendo esaurito quanto aveva da dire. E nel frattempo ha ammutolito a dovere anche Lio.

Questo. Questo sì che non se l’aspettava.

Fra tutte le ipotesi che avrebbe potuto formulare, questa non arrivava nemmeno all’ultimo posto. Perché non ci avrebbe pensato nemmeno fra cent’anni, nemmeno per sbaglio.

Lio rimane con le sopracciglia sollevate e le labbra schiuse, preso completamente alla sprovvista, ad assimilare quella che, incredibile ma vero, è una dichiarazione amorosa a tutti gli effetti. Niente più mezzi discorsi sul loro bacio-non-bacio, niente mani ritratte veloci per imbarazzo. Solo una semplice e totale ammissione a cuore aperto.

È questo che lo stava assillando così tanto.

Il suo primo, naturale impulso è quello di iniziare a ridere. E la cosa divertente è che lo fa davvero. Chinando il capo in avanti e reggendosi la fronte con una mano, Lio cerca di trattenere le tenui risate incredule che gli fanno sobbalzare le spalle.

Perché stenta a crederci. A credere al fatto che Galo si sia finalmente reso conto di quel _qualcosa_ che ha continuato a volteggiare sospeso tra di loro, e di cui hanno comodamente evitato di parlare – Galo, perché totalmente ignaro, e Lio, perché ha preferito aspettare. E quello che è più assurdo è che Galo ha saputo anche dargli un nome ben preciso, senza che Lio per primo tirasse fuori la questione.

È una situazione al limite del comico. Se qualcuno gli avesse detto che questo giorno sarebbe arrivato, gli avrebbe di sicuro riso in faccia - che è un po’ quello che in realtà sta facendo adesso.

Ma la sua non è stata la scelta più saggia da fare. Lo capisce subito da come Galo si sgonfia leggermente sul posto e il suo labbro inferiore sporge accusatorio, andando a formare un piccolo broncio offeso.

«Non metterti a ridere! Guarda che il mio è un discorso serissimo!!»

E Lio solleva il palmo aperto in segno di scuse, perché sa che la sua reazione potrebbe essere stata fraintesa. Non è mai stata sua intenzione ridere di lui.

Gli viene da ridere per l’assurdità della cosa. E perché non può ignorare il calore confortante che sta pian piano iniziando a scaldargli il cuore. Non ricorda nemmeno se si è mai sentito così prima d’ora.

Decide però che è meglio ricomporsi.

«Quindi era questo che avevi da dirmi così urgentemente??» gli chiede per pizzicarlo, ma senza accusa o scherno nella voce.

«Certo che era questo» gli risponde Galo con genuina confusione «Cos’altro avrebbe dovuto essere, scusa?»

E Lio scuote la testa rassegnato. _Almeno per uno dei due era ovvia come cosa_.

Galo si sistema ancora una volta sulla sedia, le spalle ora completamente ricurve in avanti ed entrambe le mani congiunte in grembo. Ancora imbronciato, osserva i pollici che si spingono l’un l’altro in cerchio. Sta accuratamente evitando il suo sguardo.

«Allora... è un rifiuto?»

La voce di Galo si è fatta più piccola, non più vigorosa come suo solito. E Lio non può fare a meno di sorridergli.

«Non mi pare di aver detto questo»

Lo vede sollevare il capo, ancora accigliato e chiaramente confuso. A quel punto Lio rotea gli occhi.

Fa scivolare sul tavolo, verso di lui, il braccio con il palmo della mano aperto verso l’alto. Galo la osserva ma non accenna a muoversi, segno che non ha colto la sua tacita richiesta. Lio gli fa quindi cenno di avvicinare anche la sua, di mano. Perché con Galo è più facile spiegare con i fatti, che con le parole.

Titubante, l’altro si convince ad assecondarlo. Nell’istante in cui la sua mano accorcia la breve distanza, Lio la stringe nella sua. Sente distintamente Galo prendere un piccolo respiro, carico di silenziosa speranza. Il suo sguardo vaga spostandosi dalle loro dita intrecciate al suo viso per un paio di volte. Intanto un luccichio guizza nelle sue iridi azzurre.

«Quindi è un sì??»

E Lio sospira ancora una volta «Sì, Galo, è un sì»

Quell’ultima conferma è tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno. Galo sembra rinascere come un fiore a cui viene concessa l’acqua dopo tanto tempo. Una prorompente allegria torna a illuminargli il viso, mentre a Lio viene offerto forse il sorriso più ampio che gli abbia mai visto fare. È proprio come un bimbo.

«Quindi ti posso dare un bacio adesso?»

La richiesta arriva sincera e il cuore di Lio fa questa cosa molto simpatica che assomiglia forse a una piccola capriola. Si schiarisce con un piccolo colpo la voce.

«Non devi mica chiedermelo ogni volta»

Le parole hanno giusto il tempo di finire di essere pronunciate, che Galo si sta già sporgendo per raggiungerlo al di là del tavolo. La sua sedia cade all’indietro, così come il bicchiere d’acqua rimasto intoccato per tutta la durata della conversazione. Ma evidentemente a lui poco importa.

Gli afferra il viso con entrambe le mani, e poggia quindi le labbra sulle sue. Lio riesce appena in tempo a chiudere gli occhi.

Il loro primo – _vero_ – bacio è così. Nella piccola sala caffè della caserma, nella posizione più scomoda che potevano trovare. Ma mentre inclina la testa e assapora quelle labbra, Lio trova che non potrebbe essere più perfetto di così.


End file.
